You don't get to die on me
by seashellboy
Summary: They were both 15 when they first met. Now, three years later they are reunited and the chemistry is stronger than ever. I created these characters and I'm only using Emma and Killian's names and looks. [I apologize if my English is bad]


Chapter 0

"How everything started"

It was about 3 years ago when Killian and Emma first met. Well at that time none of them knew what would happen to them…but we'll get there.

Monday

Killian was 15 years old back then. He was having the time of his life. Well, he was about to start new school year but he knew that his best days are behind him.

Monday started as usual. He woke up, brushed his teeth and looked at the mirror. He signed looking at his thin body. He was having weight problems and that bothered him. A lot. Well, it wasn't like he's anorexic but he was thin. He had couple of girlfriends back then but even that couldn't make him feel any better. He put some clothes on and left his room.

Emma was as well 15 year old. She was one short girl with beautiful blond hair and extraordinary blue eyes. In the morning she woke up and she realized she was late. She left her room in a hurry without knowing what would happen just a couple of minutes later.

Later

Three years ago Killian and Emma were studying in different schools. They were both pretty popular and they were both parts of big groups of people. Killian and Emma were going everywhere with their friends but not today. At that special day Killian and Emma were walking alone. Emma entered a store and started walking around looking for something to buy.

Killian walked inside the same store just a couple of seconds later. He was there to buy juice and a waffles. They were both walking around the store and just for a couple of seconds their eyes crossed. Killian was looking at Emma and Emma was looking at Killian.

Another person was waiting to enter the store. The person who changed their lives. Male, 24, blue eyes and blond hair walked inside the store. Mer remembers how at the time this man looked very nervous and insecure. Emma gave the stranger a fast look before she was headed to the cashier because she was ready to leave.

"_No one_ leaves." , the 24 years old man screamed and pointed a gut to the cashier's head. "This is a robbery. No one leaves!"

Killian, Emma, the cashier and everyone else at the store looked at the man. Everyone was quiet. No one was brave enough to say or do something.

Emma wanted to leave the store but she couldn't because the robber was blocking the door. She panicked and dropped the stuff she was going to buy.

"Can I please leave?" she asked but avoided making eye contact with the man.

"Yeah, like I'm that stupid! The first thing, you bitch, are going to do is to call the cops." , the man mumbled.

"I won't , I swear!"

"Get the hell out of my sight or I will fucking kill you.", the man screamed and pushed Emma to the ground.

"Come on, mate" Killian said and made one step towards him. "Let us go! Take the money or whatever you came for and just leave us. It's better this way. No one would do something against you. Anyway the cameras are probably working and the cops already saw you so just…"

*GUNSHOT*

*SCREAM*

Everyone was screaming. One woman managed to leave the store. The criminal started chasing her and left the store.

Emma looked around and saw Killian laying on the floor next to her. She was shocked. She came close to him. His arm was shot.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, standing on her knees. "I can't believe he shot you." She slowly touched his arm and looked at his face. "We'll get you out of here safe!" she promised him. She looked around.

The store was already empty, only the cashier was standing, looking stupid.

"Don't look at me like that. We _have _to save him!" Emma screamed and stood up. She started looking around for something useful. She was scared for this stranger. She wanted to save him. Even if she didn't know him at all.

The cashier found some old clothing which Emma used to stop Killian's blood from bleeding out. He was okay. For now.

She fell down on her knees again and came close to him. He was falling unconscious.

"Everything's going to be okay. Just stay still and let me do the work." She stated. "You have to trust me" Emma was scared but she was ready to help him.

She put her hands together and placed them on his chest. She started pushing. First slowly, then a little bit faster.

"1-2-3-4-5…come on….6-7-8-9-10…don't you dare die on me…11-12-13-14-15…You don't get to die on me...16-17-18-19…Everything's going to be okay…"


End file.
